Coração Mecânico
by MilaStardust
Summary: Tenaya sempre viveu cercada de robôs e para ela aquele sempre foi o seu mundo. Crescer com a lição de que derrotar os Power Rangers é a sua principal missão fez com que ela se tornasse tão fria quanto uma máquina. Mas um estranho misterioso decide provar que seu coração é tão quente quando o dele. One-shot.


Sempre que o dia começava era a mesma coisa. Tenaya ia até a sala de controle e ouvia quais seriam as instruções do Venjix para conseguir entrar na cidade protegida de Corinto. Desde que um vírus de computador havia se espalhado pelo mundo e formado exércitos de soldados robôs que espalhavam o caos, tornando Corinto o último lugar habitável, Venjix encarregava Tenaya de tentar quebrar a cúpula de proteção e destruir a cidade.

Acontece que Tenaya estava farta daquilo. Algo em sua cabeça dizia que ela nunca iria conseguir completar a missão, ainda mais quando se tinha monstros ridículos e débeis como os moedores, Kelobyte e Shifter, que não serviam de ajuda nenhuma além de desperdiçar o seu tempo.

Enquanto os moedores procuravam por mais alguma coisa para destruir, ela tentava pensar em algo que não a fizesse voltar para casa mais uma vez como alguém que nunca conseguia fazer nada direito. Enquanto ela andava impaciente, ela tropeçou em seu alto e torceu o tornozelo, caindo no chão.

\- Porcaria! – Xingou.

Ela não havia se machucado, ela nunca se machucava, mas sua calça de couro precisaria de alguns reparos.

\- Precisa de ajuda? – Alguém perguntou, enquanto ela examinava o tecido. Tenaya olhou para cima e viu uma mão estendida para ela. Era apenas um garoto humano.

\- Por que? – Ela perguntou seca – Eu pareço debilitada para precisar da sua ajuda?

O garoto levantou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquilo.

\- Tudo bem, esquentadinha! – Ele respondeu, suspirando. – Parecia que você precisava de uma mão aí.

Tenaya revirou os olhos robóticos.

\- Eu não sou esquentadinha. – Ela disse, se levantando.

Ele sorriu ao ver que ela havia ficado ainda mais irritada com o comentário e pendurou o capacete que segurava na moto que estava estacionada perto da calçada.

Tenaya levantou as sobrancelhas, impressionada.

\- É sua? – Perguntou – É bem legal.

O garoto olhou orgulhoso para sua moto preta e muito brilhante,cuja nome Tenaya desconhecia, mas parecia muito maneira mesmo assim.

\- Quer dar uma volta nela? – Ele perguntou. Embora tivesse um sorriso persuasivo e um cabelo tão claro e brilhante como a luz do sol que refletia na cúpula, Tenaya se recompôs, voltando ao mau humor habitual.

\- Não, obrigada. Estou ocupada, tenho trabalho a fazer.

Ela havia voltado a caminhar, mas viu que ele continuava ao seu lado.

\- Posso saber porque está me seguindo? – Tenaya perguntou zangada, apressando o passo.

\- Talvez porque precise de alguém que me mostre a cidade. – Ele disse. – E porque eu gostei de você.

Dessa vez ela teve que rir.

\- Haha ! Gostou de mim? – Ela perguntou irônica – Você é esquisito. E fala tão estranho quanto o Ranger Azul. Por acaso vocês vieram do mesmo lugar?

Dessa vez foi ele quem ficou confuso.

\- Se você me disser quem ele é, talvez eu possa te responder. – Disse - Talvez possamos ser primos distantes.

\- Não sabe quem são os Power Rangers? – Tenaya respondeu, completamente chocada. Eles eram tão famosinhos, os benfeitores de Corinto, que era estranho ver alguém por ali que nunca havia ouvido falar dos patrulheiros da cidade.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Bem, você não está perdendo nada. São uns idiotas que me irritam todos os dias. Eles são comandados por uma nerd que se auto intitula "Doutora K". Essa semana mais dois lesos se juntaram a eles. Como se cinco já não fosse o suficiente. Por acaso você também é um deles e esta tentando me enganar?

\- Claro que não ! – O garoto respondeu. – Sou de fora da cidade, acabei de chegar. Meu nome é Kendrick. Posso saber o seu?

Ela revirou os olhos, diante da insistência dele em permanecer perto dela.

\- Eu sou Tenaya 7, robô de ataque Venjix de infiltração humana.

Kendrick olhou para ela de cima a baixo e riu, sem se importar com a expressão raivosa que tomava conta do semblante dela toda vez em que ele desafiava sua seriedade.

\- Me desculpe, mas você não é um robô. É uma garota.

\- EU NÃO SOU UMA GAROTA ! – Ela gritou. – Eu sou uma criação Venjix. Sou seus pensamentos em mente, o ser inconsciente da humanidade, a evolução final da máquina!

Kendrick ouviu todo o discurso e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

\- Você com certeza vai ficar na minha mente! – Provocou, tentando encostar os dedos no queixo dela.

\- Não vem com essa bonitinho! – Tenaya respondeu, cortando. – Eu não fui produzida para cair em cantadas, ou esse tipo de coisa fútil. Não vai funcionar!

\- Nem usando o charme dos meus olhos azuis? – Ele piscou.

Tenaya olhou bem nos olhos de Kendrick. Eles eram mesmo incríveis. Que droga.

\- Arrgh ! – Ela ficou ainda mais furiosa por ter conseguido se distrair. - Você me irrita! Você me irrita mais do que qualquer Power Ranger sem nem sequer ser um ! – Respondeu, batendo os pés no chão.

"_Tenaya 7_" Ela ouviu a mensagem vinda de seu pulso. Era o Venjix.

" _Siga os moedores. O monstro enviado para enfrentar os Rangers precisa de ajuda. _"

\- Sim, Mestre. Corinto estará em suas mãos o mais rápido possível. – Ela respondeu, antes de voltar a olhar para Kendrick. – Preciso ir. Não tenho mais tempo para ouvir a sua conversa. Embora eu tenha que admitir que foi divertido ver você tentar dar em cima de mim.

Kendrick agarrou seu pulo antes que ela se afastasse.

\- O que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou, surpresa.

\- O que _você_ está fazendo? – Ele perguntou de volta. – Porque quer fazer mal para as pessoas? Pelo que eu entendi, você quer colocar esse lugar a baixo. Por que?

Tenaya abriu a boca, mas não saiu nada de lá. Ela geralmente tinha respostas prontas e decoradas, na ponta da língua, mas não conseguia responder aquela pergunta. A verdade é que ela não tinha a mínima idéia do porque fazia aquilo. Desde que se lembrava havia sido assim. O que a fez pensar: Desde quando ela trabalhava para o Venjix? Ela não se recordava de absolutamente nada antes disso.

\- Eu não sei... – Tenaya respondeu baixo, com a voz calma pela primeira vez no dia. – Eu... apenas não sei.

\- Então não faça isso. – Kendrick disse. – Você luta por uma causa, por uma razão. Se você não sabe o que está fazendo, então..qual é o sentido? Não vá atrás dos Rangers. Pare de fazer mal as pessoas.

Tenaya mordeu os lábios pensando em suas opções. Mas não tinha o que pensar. Venjix a havia criado e era a ele que ela devia lealdade. Não a um garoto que apesar de ser bem bonito, ela havia apenas acabado de conhecer.

\- Desculpe. – Ela disse. – Mas não posso fazer isso.

Tenaya evitou olhar para trás quando se afastou de Kendrick. Porque estava se sentindo tão estranha? Ela odiou o jeito que ele fez ela se sentir. Tenaya não queria ser dominada pelas emoções, não queria se sentir humana, mas Kendrick havia conseguido deixar seus circuitos à beira de combustão em questão de minutos.

Mas talvez não fosse assim tão ruim. Ela poderia usar essa energia para dar uma surra merecida nos Rangers.

* * *

Eles eram os mesmos de sempre, tentando derrotar mais um dos monstros enviados pelo Venjix. Mesmo com a ajuda de vários moedores, eles sempre pareciam estar em vantagem. Maldita Doutora K e suas invenções.

\- Ei, vocês ! – Ela disse, desfilando pela rua. – Gostaram do meu novo presentinho?

O Ranger Preto, como sempre veio atacá-la. De todos os Rangers, ele parecia ter uma birra ainda maior com ela, ainda mais quando ela ameaçava a Ranger amarela. Emoções humanas! São tão óbvias...

\- Seus lesos ! – Ela disse para os gêmeos prata e dourado, que tentavam acertá-la. Eles sempre atacavam juntos, o que os deixava previsíveis. – Porque vocês sempre insistem em fazer trabalho pela metade e deixar o resto um com o outro?

\- Porque nós somos uma equipe ! – Gemma, a ranger prata disse.

Enquanto trocavam golpes e chutes, Tenaya tentava se concentrar apenas em deixar uns bons machucados em qualquer um deles, mas ao mesmo tempo em que tentava juntar energia, sua mente se lembrava da pergunta de Kendrick.

"Porque esta fazendo isso?"

Ela caiu no chão mais uma vez. O monstro agora estava em tamanho maior, mas o megazorde dos Rangers parecia ter sido melhorado desde a última batalha.

Tenaya só queria acabar com aquilo de uma vez e ir para casa. Os robôs moedores estavam detonados e precisariam de reparos. O monstro havia sido completamente explodido. E se ela não sumisse logo dali, não sobraria circuito que aguentasse.

Ela estava voltando para o palácio Venjix cansada, pensando que não deveria se sentir assim, já que era uma máquina. Talvez o sono fosse apenas algo que o Venjix havia lhe dado para que parecesse humana, já que ela possuía emoções e traços de uma garota. Mas se fosse mesmo um robô, ela não precisaria dormir como fazia todos os dias...precisaria?

Ela estava pensando nisso, quando uma moto preta e já conhecida, estacionou do seu lado. Kendrick tirou o capacete e desceu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Tenaya não pode deixar que ele se vestia de um jeito bem parecido com o dela, jaqueta de couro e botas de combate. Ele ficou de pé ao seu lado.

\- Eu vi você. – Kendrick disse. – Você luta bem.

Tenaya percebeu que ele parecia tentar consolá-la. Como se ela precisasse de algo assim. Mas por alguma razão, ela gostou de ver alguém se importar.

\- Tanto faz. – Ela respondeu. – Eu perdi. De novo.

Kendrick a olhou suspirar impaciente e derrotada.

\- Você está cansada. – Ele observou. – Precisa comer alguma coisa. Eu sei que vai parecer que eu estou te chamando pra sair, mas posso te levar em alguma lanchonete. Você parece que vai cair a qualquer momento.

\- Eu já te disse ! – Tenaya respondeu pela milésima vez. – Não preciso comer, robôs não precisam disso!

\- Tenaya. – Kendrick disse, baixo e devagar.

Ela gostou do som da voz dele ao dizer o seu nome. Vindo de Kendrick, ele soava diferente, sem a amargura dos monstros com quem convivia diariamente e sem soar como se fosse algo ruim, como quando os Rangers falavam.

\- Você não é uma maquina. – Kendrick continuou. Ele segurou a mão dela e a levou ao peito. – Está sentindo? É o meu coração.

Ele tirou a mão dela do peito dele e a encostou no dela.

Tenaya arfou surpresa e confusa.

\- Vê? – Kendrick disse. – Tem um batendo dentro de você também. O que quer que tenham te falado...não é verdade.

Tenaya franziu as sobrancelhas, com raiva por ele estar certo. O seu coração, ou o que fosse aquilo que estivesse dentro dela, estava batendo no mesmo ritmo do coração do garoto que estava a sua frente.

\- Não pode ser...– Tenaya disse, aumentando a voz. – Deve haver algum engano, eu não sou..não posso ser..

Kendrick segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a puxou para si.

Tenaya pensou em bater nele por ter sido ousado o bastante para beijá-la. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Ela odiava pessoas fracas. E ele tinha sido corajoso o bastante para desafiá-la e fazê-la perceber que o ritmo de seu coração pareceu aumentar quando ele fez aquilo.

\- Me desculpe. – Ele disse, se afastando. – Mas você pareceu incrível demais para deixar passar.

Tenaya percebeu que ele ainda segurava seu queixo.

\- Olha só...parece até que você foi programado para me agradar. – Ela respondeu, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

O sorriso de Kendrick se iluminou.

\- E estou conseguindo?

Tenaya deu um tapa em sua mão, se endireitando e tentando se manter séria.

\- Talvez.

Kendrick se afastou e subiu na moto, enquanto ela ainda parecia estática demais para pensar com clareza.

\- Me procure quando descobrir a verdade. – Ele disse, olhando para ela. - Eu sei que você vai.

\- Como eu vou te encontrar? – Tenaya respondeu. - Você não é daqui!

\- Mas eu vou ficar. – Ele respondeu. – Essa é a única cidade segura da Terra não é? Não vai ser difícil me encontrar. E você não me parece ser uma garota que desiste de algo quando quer.

Ele colocou o capacete, mas pode ver que Tenaya havia gostado de ouvir aquilo, apesar de tentar não demonstrar. E quando deu a partida na moto e olhou para trás, Kendrick podia jurar que a viu tocar os lábios e sorrir pela primeira vez.

* * *

**_Últimas notícias! Depois de derrotarem o Venjix e o resto da Terra ter voltado a se tornar segura e habitável, o nosso Ranger Azul, Flyn ,resolveu retornar para a Escócia com seu pai. Ele diz que está muito feliz por Tenaya ter recuperado suas memórias humanas e ter se tornado uma ótima governante para o povo de seu país! Parece que o irmão dela não ficou muito contente por ela estar em um relacionamento sério, mas ele anda ocupado demais com a própria namorada para se importar! Além disso, Kendrick possui um grande espirito de liderança (ele seria um Ranger muito bom) e já demonstrou que gosta bastante da Tenaya, então tudo ocorreu bem!  
_**

**_Flyn mandou dizer que estará de volta à Corinto em breve, com muito mais histórias para contar. _**

**_Beijinhos, _**

**_Drta. K (Mila!) _**


End file.
